


Congratulations

by EmmyIsABox (aggressivelysketching)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander's a hoe, Angst, Cheating, Eliza deserved better, F/M, Hamgelica, Hamliza, I ship Hamliza but this had to get out, I'm so sorry, Reynolds Pamphlet, Sadness, no smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivelysketching/pseuds/EmmyIsABox
Summary: It was Saturday evening. He was, once again, writing at his desk. Bags heavy under his eyes.The door opened behind him.For once, Alexander's movements stilled. The pen in his hand slowed to a stop, and he sat up a bit straighter.It couldn't be Eliza. She wanted to see nothing of him, not hide or hair. She spent most of her time in her bedroom, or with the children.It probably wasn't Phillip. His eldest son and daughter pretended he didn't exist anymore, herding the younger ones out of the room whenever their father made an appearance. They would never let the rest of his children, not even sweet William (his youngest), see him.So that only left......Angelica.(Rating is only because of one steamy kiss. No smut)





	Congratulations

"I know you are a man of honour. I'm so sorry to bother you at home,"

Alexander Hamilton was a very prominent man.

"But I don't know where to go. And I came here all alone..."

Or, at least, he thought so.

The affair with Maria Reynolds.

The affair he had continued for over a year. The affair he had continued with his wife and children oblivious to it. The affair he published a Pamphlet about.

The affair that had destroyed his life.

"My husband's doing me wrong, beating me, cheating me, mistreating me."

His wife didn't speak to him anymore. 

His sister-in-law was disgusted by him.

His eldest children-Phillip and Angelica- couldn't look him in the eye. The younger ones knew their father had done wrong, but they didn't understand why.

Neither did he understand.

"Suddenly he's up and gone, I don't have the means to go on..."

Alexander Hamilton had wished for death many times. When the hurricane destroyed his town. When his mother died. When his father abandoned them. When his cousin hung himself. In each of those occasions, he hadn't received his wish. He hadn’t submitted, and God, why couldn’t he just die?

But this one time. The Reynolds affair, the Pamphlet. He wished more death more than he ever had.

He hadn't left his office since his wife-His beautiful, innocent Betsey- had kicked him out of their bed. (He couldn’t blame her, either). Now, with his glasses perched on his nose, his clothes in desperate need of wash, and his hair matted and dirty, he wrote. 

And wrote.

And wrote.

Days and nights passed. He wrote about how sorry he was. He justified his actions multiple times. But it wasn't enough. He kept writing and writing. Non-stop.

It was Saturday evening. He was, once again, writing at his desk. Bags heavy under his eyes.

The door opened behind him.

For once, Alexander's movements stilled. The pen in his hand slowed to a stop, and he sat up a bit straighter.

It couldn't be Eliza. She wanted to see nothing of him, not hide or hair. She spent most of her time in her bedroom, or with the children.

It probably wasn't Phillip. His eldest son and daughter pretended he didn't exist anymore, herding the younger ones out of the room whenever their father made an appearance. They would never let the rest of his children, not even sweet William (his youngest), see him. 

So that only left...

"You're too kind, sir..."

...Angelica.

"Mr. Hamilton." 

Her voice was sharp. Crisp. Like a fine-cut ice cube. She wore her signature pink dress, contrast to her dark hair and skin.

"Angelica-"

"It's Mrs. Church to you, Hamilton."

Her reply came almost instantly, sounding like sharp steel. Alexander slowly put the pen down, and turned to see his sister-in-law standing in front of a closed door. She looked stunning as ever, with her dark locks falling neatly around her shoulders. But as beautiful as she was, the moment Alexander looked at her eyes, he nearly recoiled.

Her eyes were full of malice. Anger, disgust, repulsion. He deserved it all. But… was that a flash of regret he saw? 

They stood in silence for a moment. Angelica stood fierce in front of the doorway, and Alexander sat in his chair, turning to see her.

"I want to know why."

"Why-"

"Why you cheated on your wife-my sister. Why you slept with another woman."

The former Secretary of State sighed. The question had been replaying in his head since the affair. Why? Why had he cut the bonds that had been so carefully formed between he and his Eliza? Why had he betrayed them in such a way?

"I needed a break...I was exhausted and overworked-"

"Which is why we asked you to take a break! You have no one to blame but yourself." Angelica said coldly.

"I know." His voice was a wavering murmur. "I know..." It was quite ironic, really. The famed Alexander Hamilton, at a loss for words as he faced the worst mistake of his life. 

Angelica's harsh expression melted into sadness. "You could've spared her so much pain..." Her next words were mere whispers, "You could've spared us so much pain..."

Alexander's eyes flew up. Us? What did she mean by us? He knew Angelica was disgusted with him for straying from Eliza... but was she hurt, as well?

"Stay..."

Oh shit.

"Hey..."

Alexander's mind went into overdrive. The night of the ball, meeting Angelica. Meeting his intellectual match. Having what he still regarded as one of the best conversations of his life. Being entranced by this strong and fierce woman. But then meeting Eliza. Meeting his Betsey. The goodness in him. The woman who could always coax a laugh or a smile from him, and who made him feel loved and wanted. 

Was it possible Angelica had some sort of feeling for him? Something more than familial love?

He stood. Angelica didn't move.

Slowly, he walked towards her. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but didn't. 

Didn't he have feelings for her? Before he met his Eliza, he thought Angelica to be the Schuyler Sister he would marry. The one who was witty and smart, who could match him intellectually. His other half. But then Eliza came along. The woman who never wished pain upon anyone-who saw goodness in everyone. 

But for a moment, she escaped his mind.

Alexander Hamilton gazed upon the face of his sister-in-law. Her eyes were wide, her lips slightly parted.

And he kissed her.

He kissed her with passion. Her hands went around his neck, and his to her waist. He kissed her like he had never kissed anyone, not even Eliza. With Eliza, he had to be gentle and loving. But with Angelica... the kiss was rough and untamed. 

They must've stood there for seconds. But it felt like an eternity to both. Alexander's other hand, the one that wasn't in her waist, stroked her long black hair. Her eyes closed as she savored the feeling. Just once... just this one piece of goodness...

Angelica pushed back after a couple moments. They were both breathless from the kiss, and Alexander's cheeks were tinged a light red.

Eliza. The thought ran through both of their heads. What would they say if she found out? What were they thinking?! The feeling they had for each other had to be buried deep. Eliza could never find out. It would break her heart...more than Alexander already had.

For minutes, they both stood there. Then Angelica turned on her heel, and walked out of his office, leaving the flabbergasted and breathless Alexander standing there.

"Nobody needs to know..."

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Hamliza so very hard. Sorry to all Hamliza shippers, but I needed to get this out!
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to Courtney, even though I disagree on your choice of ship :p
> 
> (Disclaimer: Some parts are lyrics to Lin-Manuel Miranda's "Say No To This", part of the Hamilton soundtrack. I acknowledge those lyrics don't belong to me- I just borrowed them.)


End file.
